


Familiarity

by heart_made_fullmetal



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Hideyoshi Nagachika mention, M/M, haisehide, hidekane, kanehide - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 19:17:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3907555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heart_made_fullmetal/pseuds/heart_made_fullmetal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasaki and Akira are working on an investigation when Sasaki discovers something in Akira's drawer</p>
            </blockquote>





	Familiarity

Sasaki didn’t mind working with First-Class Investigator Mado though she could be a little strict and demanding…and scary but she got the job done quickly and efficiently.

 

They were looking at files and paperwork for a recent case of a ghoul who has been targeting teenagers in the 11th ward and have been up for several hours and hardly gotten any sleep these past couple of days and it was starting to show on Sasaki’s face but Akira looked like she has gotten a full 8 hours of sleep while Sasaki looked like he was ready to pass out.

 

“ _So this is a First-Class Investigator…”_ concluded Sasaki as he closed his eyes and about to go sleep.

 

“Investigator Sasaki,” Akira called out to him. “Investigator Sasaki!” After the second time Sasaki snapped out of his sleep, causing his to jump in his seat.

 

“Ma’am!”

 

Akira looked at him and sighed. “I understand that you are tired, I am too,”

  _‘could have fooled me’_                                                     

“, but you need to stay focus so we can finish up with case as quickly as possible,” Akira reminded him as she took a sip of coffee.  “Get some coffee if it helps.”

 

With that said, Sasaki took a short break to go grab a hot cup of extra strong coffee. At this point Sasaki was so tired that he was starting to believe that the effects of coffee no longer worked on him. Sasaki made sure to get to large cup of coffee just in case he need a little extra kick if the investigation continued longer than he is anticipating.

 

As Sasaki walked into Akira’s office she asked him to bring a folder that was in the top left of her desk. Sasaki complied.

 

He walked over to her desk with a bored and tired expression and opened up her drawer. There was a rather thick folder filled with more paper, they were more than likely to be more evidence for the investigation. All Sasaki could do was internally groan. When he was about to close the drawer he noticed photos in her desk.

 

He looked up to make sure Akira wasn’t looking and sure enough she had her back to him. Sasaki took out the first photo and it was a picture of a man with black hair and teal eyes. Sasaki stared at the photo before moving on to the next one was a young man with brown hair and long parted bangs and brown eyes, next to him was a younger Akira in her academy days. Sasaki stared at the two photo in his hands before he noticed a third face being hidden in the drawer but it didn't look like a photo at all, it looked like a….poster? A missing person’s poster.

 

Sasaki pulled out the poster only to have the person on it stare back at him. It was a young man with bleached hair and soft brown eyes. At the bottom of the poster was the man’s name. Hideyoshi Nagachika.

Hideyoshi Nagachika…

Hideyoshi…

Hide…

 

“Akira-san…”

Hearing her name caused Akira to take her attention off her work and focus on the person calling her. She turned to look at Sasaki who looked at her with a sorrowful expression.

 

“Who is this?” showing her the poster of Hide that he found. “It says he is missing. Is-is he still missing? Why do you have this in your drawer?” Sasaki questioned.

 

Akira walked over to him and took the poster from his hand and the photos he put on her desk back in the drawer and closed it, all the while keeping a stoic expression. She walked back to the pile of paper work to continue her work, saying nothing during all of this.

 

Sasaki walked over too but stopped midway, there was a silence engulfing the room before Akira broke it.

  
“That boy on the poster, he was someone I worked with a long time again,” Akira started. “He was a very intuitive and intelligent person; someone admirable. It’s the only picture I have of him,” she ended.

 

That is all that was said before they went back to work, nothing really being said between the two. Akira noticed that Sasaki’s mind was no longer on the investigation but elsewhere.

 

Akira got up from her seat and walked over to Sasaki and took the papers from Sasaki’s hand, catching him off guard.

“I think you’re done for today. Get some rest, Rank One Investigator Sasaki. I’ll finish up here,” she told Sasaki.

 

“…Thank you, Akira-san,” he bowed and left and headed back to his apartment that he was sharing with the Quinx squad. On his way back home he stopped to sit on a bench in a park. He needed some fresh air before going to a home filled with rambunctious kids

 

Sasaki stared at particularly nothing before taking his head into his hands, visibly shaking.

 

_“Hide…Hide…why? Why do you feel so familiar?”_


End file.
